Sanstale
by UndertaleQueen
Summary: Sanstale is a story about the San's in different AU's in danger from Chara, with the help from The Creator and a few others they are all now on a journey to find what they call home. The parings for this is Sans X Sans. Warnings some fetishes, violence, rape, sex, tentacles, skelepreg, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare smirked as he already had Error sans and Cross sans on his side, but he needed a few more members, he goes over to Error, "do you know anyone other Sans who would join us?" Nightmare asked him as he stood there.  
"Killer, Horror and Dust." Error said, playing with his strings a little, "bring them to me then hehe this is now becoming perfect!" Nightmare said to Error as he sat on his throne and waited for Error to return. Error nodded and left to get the three of them; once he got them he came back, keeping his strings around them so they couldn't move.  
"Ah good good! Hello I am Nightmare sans and I want you to join my evil team!" Nightmare said to them as he only needed Swapfell Sans now, Horror scoffed. "What the hell for?" He asked not liking this at all, "And why should we help you?" Dust asked after Horror spoke.  
"Well think about it with all of us we can destroy everything in our path! Including Ink and my pathetic brother Dream!" Nightmare said to them as he looked at them. "Sounds like a plan." Killer said. "But what's to stop Error from killing us?", Error rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in you pathetic glitches."  
"He can't kill you because he needs to get rid of Ink but even then I won't allow him to kill you...Error go and get Swapfell sans for me!" Nightmare then said to him as he smirked.  
Ink was hiding behind a bush he had made and was listening to everything they where saying. Error left and rolled his eyes, not happy about working for a glitch, after a moment he returned with swellfell sans who was yelling and trying to get out of the strings.  
Nightmare then told them his evil plan and said why they should join him as well; he looked at them after he was done talking. "Sure...alright ill join." Horror said, the others nodded, accepting as well.  
Ink then disappeared to warn dream about what he had heard, he needed to warn Dream and Blue. Nightmare grinned and began to think of what he should do now; Error went back to playing with his strings.  
Dream hummed softly as he worked on creating dreams for humans and monsters alike, "DREAM!" Ink yelled and grabbed him and pinned him to the table.  
Dream squeaked in surprise. "Ink! What on Earth?", Ink then told him everything about what he had heard and was in an utter panic. Dream frowned and took his hands. "Calm down...we can do this, we can take them." he said confidently.  
"Dream they have more powerful we have to think about this" Ink said to him as he was worried. "Maybe we should get blue to help us with this..." Ink then said to him as he sighed.  
Dream nodded. "We'll gather everyone and see if they can help us." Dream assured. "Sans could help maybe...look Ink, we need to keep our heads alright?" Dream continued as he looked at Ink.  
"Yea i know but this is the first time I have see Error help anyone...we do need help though" Ink said to him as he stood there. "I doubt Error wants to work with him." Dream sighed. "You know how he is."  
"I will go and tell Blue about all this" Ink said as he left and went to tell Classic Sans and Blueberry Sans, Blueberry arrived with Ink and was very keen to help his friends out and smiled.  
Dream sighed. "Thanks for the help Blue." "I'LL GO THERE RIGHT NOW IN FACT BYE GUYS!" Blue said and ran off at stop speed. "WAIT...BLUE NOOOO!" Ink yelled in an utter panic and ran after him but lost him, Ink looked at Dream worried about Blueberry.  
Dream shook his head and sighed. "Well there goes that idea..." Dream said to Ink, Blue smiled and to the anti-void he looked around and ran off at full speed he was able to get there because of what Error told him to do. Error looked over when he felt someone enter and went to see who was coming. "Blue?"  
"Hi error!" Blue said as he tackled hugged him to the ground and giggled as well, Nightmare heard a crash and sent Horror, Dust and Killer to go and look.  
Error's eyes widened and he hid with Blue. "Now is a bad time Blue." He said glitching out a bit. "Huh why? I was told by Ink that this Nightmare sans was forcing you to do things! So I the magnificent sans is here to save you" Blue said to Error as he had his starry eyes.  
Error sighed. "Yeah...he is...but Blue, you aren't safe here." "What why? I can take this guy on" Blue said to him as he was confident to take on this Nightmare, Error shook his head. "I don't want you hurt Blue."  
Blue then saw Dust, Horror and Killer walk over to them, "oh hello did nightmare capture you to?" Blue asked them as he smiled cutely. Horror smirked. "He's cute." He said and Error cursed, "Yeah" Killer said, "Think I'll take him." Killer continued. "Like hell you are." Dust said. "I'll take him." Soon they began to fight over who will have Blueberry.  
Blue stood there confused at what was going on, "Error what are they talking about" Blue asked him as he pointed to Horror, Killer and Dust. "They're fighting over you..." Error said, grabbing him as he backed away. "We need to get you out of here." He said.  
"Nah..." Horror chuckled and pushed Error out of the way, grabbing Blue. "I think we'll take him from here." Blue looked at him and hugged horror, "mehehehe! You wanted a hug I get it, well here is a hug!" Blue said to Horror and had his starry eyes, Horror looked at him in surprise. "Uh...".  
Blue then hugged Killer and Dust Sans as well he was alot like their Papyrus, Dust and Killer weren't sure what to think about this, Error groaned. "Blue it's not safe here!" He said as he glitching out. "Ok what is going...on...what the...?" nightmare said as he appeared with Swapfell Sans and Cross Sans.  
Blue looked at him, "are you Nightmare?" he asked. "Umm yeah what of it...?" Nightmare asked him, Blue summoned a Gaster blaster and smiled at him, "Mweheheheheh I the magnificent sans will defeat you" Blue said as he attacked Nightmare.  
"Ah shit..." Error sighed, placing his hand on his skull, "Uh oh..." Horror said, watching with Dust and Killer. Nightmare smiled and dodged Blue's attack and then attacked him back, dealing 1,000 damage sending Blue flying and leaving him with 1 hp.  
Blue shivered as he was bleeding and never knew how strong he was, Error's strings grabbed at Nightmare. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Error yelled as he glares at Nightmare.  
"...well well have a soft spot for him do we? Hehe then I order you to kill him!" Nightmare said to Error. Error glitches out, "I will not kill him" Error said to Nightmare as he looked at him.  
"Ugh ok Horror go over there and kill that Blueberry sans!" Nightmare said to him as he looked annoyed with Error's whining. "You sure? I mean we can all have fun with the little guy." Horror said, slinging his axe over his shoulder as he went over. "He's pretty cute."  
Blue looked at him and tried to get up, he whimpered scarred as he inched away a bit. "Ugh do what to want with him then" Nightmare said as he left to go back to planning, "Think we need to knock Error out first or we're all going to shit." Dust said as Killer grabbed hold of Error and smirked.  
Horror chuckled softly and went to Blue, picking him up, Blue now knows why Error told him not to come there; he tried to fight ageist Horror but he wasn't strong enough.  
Then Ink appeared and kicked Horror away from Blue, "don't you damn well touch Blue" Ink said to him, he stood in front of Blue protecting him. Horror glared. "Ah, Paintbrush made it to the party." He smirked as he smiled insanely and held his axe tightly in his hands.  
Error used his strings to grab Horror before he could even attempt to do anything. "Error come with us if you saved Blue then come with us!" Ink said to him as Blue laid there trying to get his hp back. Nightmare then grabbed Error with one of his tentacles annoyed and glared at Ink, Ink knew he couldn't help him right now he turned into Ink and so did Blue and they left the anti void.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going go have to punish you error, because of that little stunt you just pulled!" Nightmare said to him, Error groaned and looked at him. "I'm going to rip you apart you stupid glitch..." He growled and then yelped as Nightmare's tentacles grabbed him.  
Nightmare sat on his throne and used his tentacle to remove errors pants before rubbing his pubic bone, Error gasped and whimpered, pussy forming. "NO!" Error cried out as he struggled a bit. Nightmare was going to humiliate error by pleasuring him in front of himself, Nightmare smirked and made his tentacle rub his bone harder.  
Error moaned and tried to get free of the tentacles, Nightmare only held him tighter; his tentacle kept rubbing until errors pussy was formed.  
Nightmare then pushed his tentacle inside of error and moved it in and out; Error gasped and cried out in pleasure and pain.  
Nightmare smirked as he moved his tentacle in and out of him; he started slow then picked up the pace. Error moaned more and whimpered, getting wet.  
"You're actually getting off from this hehe freak" Nightmare said to him as he moved his tentacle harder and deeper inside error. Error cried out and whimpered "s-stop!"  
Nightmare slammed his tentacle hard inside of him and removed it before slamming it back in, "will you obey me?" Nightmare asked him, Error screamed. "Y-yes!" He whimpered he wanted this to end.  
"Cum for me then I will let you go!" Nightmare said as he kept slamming his tentacle inside him, Error cried out and came hard, whimpering he shivered and looked at Nightmare.  
Nightmare smirked and pulled his tentacle out and watched errors blue cum drip onto the white ground, he brings him over to him and kept a hold of him.  
Nightmare smirked and slammed that tentacle back inside him, "I'm going to keep going until you can't walk anymore!" Nightmare said to him, Error cried out in pain and whimpered, wanting it to end.  
About an hour later nightmare lets go of error and smirked as he watched him try to stand, "you better hide from Horror, Killer and Dust or they will have fun with you" Nightmare said to him as he left, Error panted glared at him. "Stupid glitch." said, strings moving around him protectively as he limped away.  
Cross then picked error up and took him away from the others, he opened up his inventory and got a bowl, water and a cloth out to clean error up a bit. Error looked at him. "Why are you helping me?"  
Blue was back with Ink, Dream, Classic and Flowerfell sans, Blue was lying in the bed he had been refusing to eat, Dream sighed. "Blue...you need to eat..." He said petting his skull he was worried about him.  
"Dream will Error be ok I'm worried about him" Blue said to him upset as he was worried about Error. Dream sighed. "He will be alright Blue, I promise you." He said, Blue sighed as he began to eat the food he was given.  
"I saw what happened and I wanted to know...why didn't you just leave you can still leave now" Cross said as he washed Errors pubic bone.  
Dream smiled and pets his skull, sighing; he hoped Error would be alright.  
"I'm going to." Error said to Cross as he hissed in pain as all that area was hurting him right now, "Maybe don't do it yet Error wait for an opening ok" Cross said to him as he finished cleaning him up, Error nodded and looked around. "That would be a good idea."  
Ink wondered if error and him would ever get along he sighed a bit as he sat outside looking up at all the stars. Dream went over to him. "Are you alright?" Dream asked as he often worried about Ink. "Ugh yeah but I get the feeling we are going to get attacked non stop now" Ink said to him as he sat there.  
Dream nodded. "But it'll be okay." He said and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ink smiled at him, Ink always wondered why dream was so calm and happy. Dream figured it was best to look on the bright side of things, it was best to think positive right now.  
Nightmare ordered Horror, Killer and Dust to find and kill Blue, Ink and Dream as he was getting tired of waiting now.  
Error heard and cursed. "I should go now." He said. "Blue is in trouble." Nightmare grabbed error, "still going to disobey me huh well then I will have to punish you more! Horror, Killer and Dust get going will you" Nightmare said to them annoyed. Horror and the others nodded, leaving, Error used his strings to wrap around Nightmare. "Let me go!" Nightmare fights with error and growled annoyed at this.  
Error tried to get away; he had to go help Blue, Nightmare growls and used his tentacles to get free and then grabbed Error and punished him with them.  
Error screamed in fear and tried to fight him off he knew what was coming and didn't want it, Nightmare smiled and pushed a tentacle in Errors pussy, ass, eye sockets and moth, he smirked as he moved them at the same time. Error cried and whimpered, unable to move, Nightmare moved all his tentacles and smiled he was enjoying seeing Error the big bad glitch like this.  
Error cried out in pain and stopped moving, not wanting anymore pain; Nightmare kept moving his tentacles inside error's body. Nightmare kept moving them as Cross looked away and winced Cross didn't want to see this anymore and left the anti-void.  
Tears left Error's eyes, just wanting this to stop; Nightmare smirked and moved his tentacles so Error was closer to him, Nightmare whispered to him, "keep disobeying me and I will break you apart!" Nightmare said to him as his tentacles pulled out of his pussy, ass, mouth and eye sockets and then moved to Error's him they then yanked at his hips causing them to have cracks appeared.  
Error screamed in agony and cries Nightmare then let go of him and laughed a bit as he left the anti-void, Error whimpered and curled up into a ball as his blue strings formed a circle around him to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue was out for a walk in the woods he liked walking around in there at night it was always so peaceful, he also needed to get out as maybe it would help him clear his mind a bit and would help him sleep. "Well, all alone cutie?" Horror purred as he walked out of the shadows along with Dust and Killer who walking beside him they smirked as they looked at Blue.  
Blue stopped dead and looked at them, he didn't want to fight them he wanted to spare them but he also knew they where evil Blue took a step back and had to think of a way to get them to follow him. Horror chuckled softly as he took a step closer to him, Dust and Killer did the same killing Blue would be an easy task.  
Blue then ran down the other path he jumped over a log or two and came to a cross roads he didn't know this area very well but he took the path on the right and kept running until he got to a clearing and stopped to breath he was panting hard. Horror and the others continued to go after him; it seemed they could catch up pretty well, "Tired little boy blue?" Horror purred as Dust and Killer smiled as they followed.  
Blue looked behind him and started to run down a different path, his chest was hurting him because of the running now but he kept running even if it was hurting him. Blue ran over a long bridge and soon got to another cross roads this time with four different ways.  
"Come on, let's have a little fun." Dust said as he caught up with Blue and smirked a bit, "Stop running away." Killer said as they ran after him he looked at Blue and took out his knife. "Don't be scared Blueberry" Horror purred as he ran after him as well he had his axe in his hand ready.  
Blue took the 4th path he was getting slower he needed a break and to get his water out of his inventory, he powered walked down the steps that leaded him to two more paths one was a along the river and the other one looked like it was a dead end, Blue took the one that followed the river, Horror, Dust, and Killer continued to follow him, waiting for him to get tired.  
Blue was now starting to walk and not run he new he couldn't stop he either had to fight or succumb to his fate, he didn't want either so he kept moving as he followed the river he had no idea where he was going. Horror, Dust, and Killer cornered him after a bit and smirked, "Why don't you just give up?" Dust asked as was next to Blue he had his bone ready to kill him.  
Blue panted hard he was now cornered he whimpers, "why are you trying to hurt us?" Blue asked them as he looked for a new way out. Within the forest the creator was watching the whole thing she wanted to see what choices they would make.  
"Because it's fun" Dust smirked, getting ready to attack Blue until Horror stopped him. "Wait." Horror rolled his eye. "Let's have a little bit of fun with him first." He said smirking as Killer was getting ready to grab Blue from behind.  
Blue kicked Killer who was behind him and took off running again he summoned some bones and threw them at them before he keeps running, after a while he noticed there was no more path he had slowed down again. Before he started to jog a bit however he was so tired and weak he didn't see where he was going and tipped and fell off a steep hill, he gripped the edge and tried to get back up but his body was so weak right now.  
"Please...some one...help me..." Blue said as he was in tears, but nobody came to help him back up, so blue let go and tumbled down the hill hitting his head, arms, ribs and knees on rocks as he went before landing on the ground below. Horror and the others continued to chase after him and stopped at the edge. "Great..." He grumps and Killer shrugged, sighing as they looked down the slope wondering if they could see him.  
"Think he's dead?" Dust asked, looking down and Horror hummed. "He hasn't dusted..." He said as Killer shrugged. "Guess we'll look." He said teleporting down. Blue lays there he couldn't do anything he was so tired he was at 1hp again he heard them teleport near to him and cries silently as he was so scarred. The Creator watches from the shadows of the forest she needed to know what will happen now.  
Killer looked at him and crossed his arms, watching a moment before calling out his gaster blaster. Blue was crying he shivered and looked at dust with the same scarred and sad eyes as Dust's papyrus gave him before he died.  
Dust frowned and covered his eyes. "No no no no no..." He shook his head and pushed Killer out of the way. "Don't!" Killer then saw the fear in Blues eyes and stepped back and whimpered. "What the hell..." Horror groaned. "What the hell is that about?" He asked watching as the two cowered. "For fuck sake, you want somethin done you gotta do it yourself." He grumps.  
Blue lays there "please have mercy...please" Blue said to Horror as he cries he braces himself to be dusted, The Creator had her weapon now as she gets closer as she knew there was going to be a bad choice was about to be made. Horror chuckled and raised his ax. "Sorry kiddo." He said and swung down. The Creator killed Horror, Dust and Killer sans, "you made the wrong choice..." the text said before a reset come about and Horror, Killer and Dust where back alive as Blue took the forth path that leads towards the river again.  
Horror, Dust, and Killer looked at the text and Horror rolled his eyes. "Damn reset." He grumps and looked at the other two. "What the hell was that about?" Horror asked them as he got up, "Cant..." Dust said, putting his hood over his head as they went, staying silent. "Me either..." Killer whispered as he followed Dust Horror rolled his eyes and sighed as they went. "Whatever." He said as he followed Blue again.  
Blue went down the same path again as Blue was like Papy he couldn't remember the resets, he was growing tired he looked behind him and tripped in the same place and fell over but grabbed the ledge he called for help but again no one came as he let go and started to roll down the hill.  
Horror ran but killer and Dust stopped him before going themselves and teleporting down to Blue. Killer slowly approached and put his hands to the wound, healing it with Dust's help. The Creator watched from the shadows and smiled a bit as she knew they were learning. Blue was shivering and was crying in his mind they where healing him only to have sex and torture him after they were done.  
Horror sighed and went over, letting them heal him; he looked around to make sure they were safe. Dust and Killer finished healing him and Dust looked around, eyes still looking haunted.  
Blue whimpered as he was a full hp, he didn't know what to do, should he run, should he stay put, what where they going to do with him now. "Go." Dust whispered and Killer nodded, looking over at Horror who rolled his eye. "Whatever, just go" Horror said to Blue as she stood there.  
"W-why? Did you?" Blue asked them as he slowly got up and looked at them, the creator watched them. "I thought you want to kill me why heal me?" Blue asked them he was so confussed. "Killing is bad we realize that now, please go hurry" Killer said to Blue, looking away. "Too many have died..." Dust said, looking down he didn't want another reset.  
"I don't understand you wanted to kill me I was weak and powerless to stop you why didn't you kill me" Blue asked them, "Because they are weak it seems" Nightmare said to him as he then dealed massive damage to blue killing him and dusting him. Not long after that The Creator killed Dust, Killer and Horror again and even Nightmare and reset again, "will you save him? Or let him die?" a text box said as blue was taking the path along the river.  
Horror sighed. "Dammit..." He grumbled and went after him with the other two who went after Blue, chasing him. Blue yelped as he was grabbed by Dust before he had even tripped this time, Blue whimpered and looked at Dust "please...don't kill me" Blue said to him as he was shaking.  
"Not going to" Dust said as he picked Blue up and ran off, with him in his arms. "Keep safe..." Dust whispered over and over as he ran with Horror and Killer. "W-wait where are we going?!" Blue asked in a bit of a panic as he clinged onto Dust, he did notice something different about them. "Nightmare, bad...going to kill you" Dust said as he ran along with Horror and Killer.  
"W-what wait but i thought you where on his side!" Blue said to him as he looked at Killer and Horror. "We were..." Horror said. "But who gives a shit about him?" Blue was so confused right now he waited until they stopped and looked around they were at an old building. Killer led them in and looked around to see if it was safe, Dust kept him in his arms and looked around.  
Blue looked around as well, blue was quite light he wasn't heavy like the other sans where. Horror sighed. "I think we're safe for now." he said, keeping his ax on his shoulder. Blue then saw something in the darkness a girl with red eyes and white hair she was holding the same axe as horror. "Uh...Horror..." Dust said and Horror looked at her. "Who's the kid?" Killer asked as he watched her, unsure.  
"Hehehehe whats wrong you look like you have seen a ghost" the girl said to them as she stood there. Horror looked at her closer. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm your daughter from another au...hehehe" the girl said to him as she looked at him. "Daughter? I think I would have remembered making a kid" Horror said as he looked at her more.  
"She's creepy like you." Killer said. "Certainly holds an ax like you...damn creepy smile like you too." "She did say different au." Dust said as he kept Blue behind him. "You kept hurting Aliza MY DEAR SWEET ALIZA hehe hehe now in my au I hurt my father as he was pregnant with me. And when I was born I hated him for hurting Aliza...but your the same a cold blooded murder..." the girl said to him as she smiled in a creepy way and her fingers began to tap on the metal blade she was just like Horror she even shared his insanity.  
Blue was terrified and gripped onto dust tightly and whimpered. Killer looked between them and shook his head. "Great, we got a kid out for vengeance." Horror sighed. "Look kid, I apologize. I ain't gonna touch her No more. Right now we got more pressing matters."  
Then a girl dressed in a blue dress, she had light blue hair and blue eyes stopped the other girl, "Lizzy you're not allowed to kill them!" She said to her. "Grrrr sofia why did you stop me ugh fine but only because SHE said we cant kill" Lizzy said as she walked off, the other girl looked a lot like Blue.  
Blue was so confused he didn't even want to think anymore, Sofia then walked away following her sister. Killer tilted his head, this was so weird. "That girl looked like Blue." He Dust said to him and he nodded. "Uh-hu."  
"Umm what do we do now?" Blue asked them as he was still being held by dust. "Hide from Nightmare." Horror said. "Asshole wants you dead." Dust nodded and sighed, looking around as Killer sat down. "Where ever the hell he is."  
"What happens if he finds us?" Blue asked them as he looked around as dust let him go. "We're fucked." Horror said. "And then a damn reset." Dust shook his head. "No...no reset..." He whispered and Killer nodded.  
"What's a reset?" Blue asked them as he looked at the room they where in, it looked like a very old classroom of some kind. Horror arched his brow bone. "You don't know what a reset is?" He asked.  
Killer rolled his eyes. "He's from a swap universe so obviously not." He said. "He's lucky he doesn't have to deal with the pain." Dust sighed and put his hand on Blue's shoulder. "Be glad you don't know what a reset is."  
Blue didn't understand and then got his inventory up, Blue got out two cream cakes he cut them in half and shared them out. Dust and Killer took a bite of their own and thanked Blue. Horror looked at it. "Been a long time since I've seen cake" He said as he took a piece, taking a bite of it. "My AU is scarce of food these days..."  
"Cant Queen Toriel help your people or any of the royal guard like Alphys?" Blue asked Horror as he ate his cream cake. "Toriel has gone mad and Asgore is dead. Undyne is the queen now. "The bitch" Horror said, tapping his fingers a bit, Killer shook his head and sighed.  
"Why isn't Undyne helping you why have you run out of food cant you grow some?" Blue asked horror as he ate slowly. Horror sighed. "The Underground has turned to shit lost its magic so to speak."  
"Oh...is that why you use a weapon and not magic?" Blue asked him as he sat there. "I use my magic, but sparingly." Horror said as he finished his cake.  
Blue nodded and wondered about the other two; he wondered what would happen now. And those girls he had so many questions and he wanted to know so much. Killer sat with Dust who laid his head on the other's lap. "We'll have to keep watch Horror." Dust said and Horror nodded. "I know."  
Blue wondered if this was his fault, he sat there before laying down on the floor he shivers and wondered if Ink and Dream where worried about him at all. Horror sat beside him. "Don't beat yourself up Blueberry," He sighed and looked around. "I'm sure Ink and them are doing their best to find you." Killer took him into his arms and rubbed his back, trying to calm him, Blue managed to doze off after a while.  
Later on during the night Blue was breathing hard as his hand twitched he managed to summon his gaster blaster as he slept. Whatever blue was dreaming felt very real to him, blue mumbled something in this sleep, "P...a...p...y".  
"Ah fuck..." Killer groaned as he woke up to Blue twitching in his arms and tried to wake him. "Blue, it's just a dream!" He yelled. Blue woke up as his gaster blaster was about to fire, but it stopped as Blue woke up Blue was breathing hard. Dust sighed as he woke up to Killer yelling. "I think Nightmare was messing with your dreams." Dust said to Blue.  
"No I had that dream ever since Frisk killed Papyrus" Blue said to them as he was like Dust and Killer who also had no brother. "Lost your brother too..." Dust said and Killer hugged Blue. "Obviously not like you two." Horror said, setting his ax down.  
"I saw it happen and I ran away, I was so scarred so I just ran away...I'm nothing but a coward, you should have killed me when you had the chance no one would miss me" Blue said to them as he sat there and sobbed a bit. "Your a saint compared to us little boy blue." Horror said as he wipes Blue's tears away. "More so, compared to those two who went off the deep end and actually killed their brothers" Horror said as Killer and Dust looked down in shame.  
"What about you do you still have a brother?" Blue asked Horror as he sat there. Horror sighed. "Nah...Undyne killed him..." He said to Blue and looked away. Blue was shocked then hugged them all, "then I can be your new brother you three can share me!" Blue said in a happy way and smiled. Dust looked at him and smiled. "We'll protect you Blue." He said and hugged him.  
"You made the right choice and have got the good ending" a voice said to them then the creator appeared before them. "But be warned it will become harder now, as it hard for everyone" she said to them as she looked at them. "I know you your the one that brought me to Ink and Dream" Blue said as he looked at her. Dust, Killer, and Horror looked at her. "Who are you?" Horror asked.  
"I am the creator I am the one who is keeper of all the AU's coding, I also and the one who makes choices" the creator said to them. "Ah...Interesting." Horror replied as he looked at her, "So like you watch over all the AU's?" Killer asked as he hugs Blue close to him.  
"Yes and I destroy the ones that are in a genocidal limbo, I also kill those who make the wrong choices" she said as she looked at them. "Explains the resets" Horror said, earning a nod from Killer and Dust. "I and only here to guide you if something goes wrong I will make a reset" she said to them. "I think we can handle them if that's the case." Horror said as he sat there.  
"Ok good the only thing I have to say to you now is when morning comes get moving not because of Nightmare but of something else" she said as she disappeared from the room leaving them. Horror nodded and sighed. "One of us needs to stay on watch." He said and Killer nodded. "I will."Killer said to Horror. Blue sleeps on horrors lap as he snuggled close to him. Horror held him in his arms and rubbed his back and goes to sleep.  
Blue woke up in the early hours of the morning he stretched and saw, Dust, Killer and Horror still sleeping, Blue then got up and yawned as he opened the door and walked out of the room he wanted to have a look around the old building a bit, Blue walked into a large room and looked around he looked out the window and saw a path Blue wondered where the doors where for it.  
Dust awoke and looked around. "Blue!" He said as he looked around the room. "Where is he?" Dust asked as Killer and Horror opened their eyes and went to find him with Dust, they where worried about Blue being in this place alone. Blue was walking down the long corridor until he came to the doors that lead outside to the path however they where locked and needed a key, Blue signed as he then took a left towards the kitchens. Horror and the other two found him and calmed down a little Killer hugged him "you're okay!" Killed said happy Blue was fine.  
"Of course I am I was only looking for a way out" Blue said to them as he hugged Killer back and smiled a bit. "A way out?" Dust asked as he stood there, Horror hummed. "We can teleport out."  
"Oh yeah I guess we could hehe I found the path outside" Blue said as he felt so stupid after realizing the other three could teleport outside. Killer looked out the window "Wonder where it leads." Killer said as he stood there. "Dunno." Horror said and looked at the locked door, Blue thought it would be better to save their magic rather then waste it, Blue then cringed as he heard a girl's laugh.  
"I see you hehehehe" a little girls voice said as she stood there and took out her knife and smiled at them. Horror shook his head and sighed as he worked on the door, hitting it with his axe. Blue was scarred as he saw a shape of a little girl at the end of the hall this gave him flash backs to his human killing all his friends and even his brother, "give me your LV!" She said to them as she took a step towards them.  
Then an axe came through the door it was Lizzy, "run down the path hurry!" Lizzy said to them. Horror nodded and picked Blue up before running with the other two. Blue yelped as he was picked up and carried down the path, blue didn't know about this area of the woods he looked around until he saw they where running deeper into the woods.  
Dust sighed. "I dunno about this Horror..." Horror looked around. "Me either." Blue got out of horrors arms and looked around, "let's just follow the path ok guys" Blue said to them as he followed the path. Dust nodded and walked with them as he looked around.  
Blue kept following the path he shivered as he was scarred he kept following and crossed a bride over to the other side, Blue then kept walking he followed the path until the path turned into some steps going down the hill, Blue goes down first.  
Horror, dust, and Killer followed after and stayed close, Blue got to the bottom and followed the path that followed the river, there was some stepping stones Blue goes across and he smiled as this part of the forest was nice and bright. Killer looked around to make sure things were ok; Blue followed the path he seemed happier to be out of the creepy part of the woods, Dust, Killer, and Horror continued to walk with him, still keeping an eye out.  
Blue keeps walking along the path until he heard water, he followed a path towards then biggest waterfall he had ever seen. "Wow..." Killer said as he looked around. "Pretty..." Dust said, earning a nod from Horror who also looked around the place.  
"Should we rest here for a bit?" Blue asked them as he sat down as he was pretty tired. "Yeah" Horror replied and sat down beside him, setting his axe down in front of him as Killer and Dust sat as well.  
Blue then smiled as he got some apples out of his inventory and shared them around with them. Horror took it and took a bite; it had been a while since he had a good apple. "Thanks." He smiled; Dust and Killer thanked him as well and ate theirs. Blue ate his apple and smiled a bit as he then splashed Killer with some water and smiled and giggled cutely, Killer looked at him and smirked, splashing him back.  
Blue used his magic and grabbed some of the water and threw it but it also hit Dust and Horror as well as Killer, "Whoa, careful there Little Boy Blue...water getting into my skull gets a little uncomfortable." Horror said, smiling a little and Dust laughed, splashing Blue back. Killer snorted. "You're going to have to make something that covers that part of your skull." He suggested and Horror nodded.  
Blue laughed as he was having fun, he slashed Dust back and looked at Horror, "doesn't your jacket have a hood?" Blue then asked him as Dust and Killer had the same jacket as Horror.  
Horror thought a moment. "Oh yeah" He said and Dust laughed. "Brain fart" Killer said as he laughed and smiled, Blue laughed and splashed all three of them at once using his magic. Horror, Dust, and Killer splashed him as well, laughing as well. The Creator watched from the shadows ans then left as everything seemed to be ok, she had other Au's that needed taken care of from the threat that was trying to get to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ink was growing worried about Error so he decided to go to the anti-void, a few moments later Ink appeared in there as he needed to find for Error. There were strings everywhere; obviously they could lead him to Error.  
Ink followed the blue string and soon found Error on the floor he looked like he had been raped he rushed over to him and tries to wake him up, Error gasped and opened his eyes, ready to attack with his strings. "I-Ink..." He whispered and put his strings away.  
"E-error what happened to you who did this?" Ink asked him as he looked at him worried, "Nightmare raped me…" Error said, looking around before looking back at Ink. "Is Blue okay?" He asked, worried about his friend.  
"Blue has gone missing Error, me and Dream can't find him anywhere" Ink said to him, Error frowned. "Horror, Dust, and Killer went after them...Nightmare said they betrayed him... I can't remember much after that" He whispered and looked at his strings. "M-maybe I can find them" Error said to Ink as he was about to get up.  
"You won't be able to" The Creator said to them as she appeared before them, Ink protected Error and looked at her, Ink had his paintbrush ready to attack her. Error looked at her. "And why not..." He said, not being able to find the magic to protect himself right now; he felt so weak.  
"Because I have moved Blue, Killer, Dust and Horror to a world where they are safe for now at least" The Creator said to them, Error thought a moment. "T-they are protecting him?" He asked. "Yes they are...not from Nightmare but from something else...I will explain more another time but you must get out of the anti-void" The Creator said to them, Error nodded and tried to get up.  
Ink put his paintbrush on his back and picked Error up and made a puddle of ink appear on with white floor, Ink then jumped into the puddle with Error in his arms and then landed in his AU, he set Error down and signed.  
Error looked around and sighed as he said"t-thank you Ink..." Ink smiled at him and then wondered who that lady was as he looked at his pages as The Creator appeared again. Error wondered who she was as well; he sighed and looked over at her when she appeared once more. "Ok I want answers!" Ink said to her as he stood there.  
"Ok fine you all are copies of the original AU's, which is interesting in the original AU's you all are married and have kids. I was looking at the files of this AU and well it was a copied file of the original AU of all different Sans" The Creator said to Ink and Error as she stood there. Error listened and frowned. "So we're all glitches of glitches?" Error asked her as he sat up a little bit.  
"Well kind of you have been created not by me but by Chara, you see she made you to kill you and if she did that she would kill the original ones as well as your files are linked, I have come here to keep you all safe and not to let anyone die, I re did the coding so if I killed any of you the original Sans wont die as well" the creator said to them. "I see so if we die they would die" Error said to her.  
"And I can't take out this AU and into the AU I am from as you would cancel each other out" The Creator said to them, Error nodded as he listened to her. "I will try and make a AU for you all to live in but it will take time...I must go now" The Creator said as she then left, Ink was confused he couldn't even think that he was married and had a child.  
Error was confused as well and sighed, this was so weird, Ink had a headache as he sat there he then heard something, "DDAAAAAAADD!" then a girl appears she had black, yellow and red hair with some blue strips in it, her clothes where very random.  
"What are you doing here your not ment to be here chara will find you!" Zelda roared her theme was Undyne's but it was all glitching out, Error looked at her in confusion. "Dad...I am your father...?" He asked as he took in her appearance; she definitely looked like him a bit.  
"Im your daughter from another AU I'm Zelda it's great to meet you" Zelda said to him as she bear hugs him, Error glitches a little but tried to calm down "uhhh…..same" Error said to her.  
"Zelda please put your second father down" Daira said as she appears she had rainbow hair and her clothing was very elegant she looked like Ink she even had a paintbrush on her back, Zelda let go of Error, Ink looked at both of them.  
Error looked at the both of them; the other definitely was Ink's child...so strange, "We have come here to warn you that Chara will find you soon please leave this place of make your way to leave this place..." Zelda said as she stood there and looked at them both.  
"I have made some changes along with The Creator, all you have to do is follow the path and keep an eye out for boxes or chests they will have things like food and stuff in to keep you going" Daria said to them as she had a soft voice. Error nodded and sighed "right..." Error said and tried to stand, though his hips hurt, "we should go Ink" Error said as his legs where shaking as he stood there.  
"No way am I letting you walk Error, your hurt remember...here get on my back I will carry you" Ink said to him as he heard Daria and Zelda say awww. Error sighed "fine..." Error said as he blushed and got on his back, holding onto him.  
Zelda and Daria then leave them as they had other things they needed to do. Ink smiled at error and starts to walk down the path, "they where human maybe we married a human" Ink said to Error. Error hummed. "Not human...they didn't feel human, perhaps something else..."  
Ink walked down the path he smiled as he heard wind chimes in the trees, the path was a dirt path and had grass and trees with golden leaves on either side of it. Ink smiled as that one called Daria was very creative, Error looked around. "She's as creative as you..."  
Ink only smiled as he continued down the dirt path he was enjoying looking around the place until he came to a crossroads and didn't know which path to pick, in the end he picked the one where it leads down to the river, it was the same dirt path and the river was a clear blue.  
Error listened. "I hear giggling..." He whispered as he laid his head on the other's shoulder. "Good gigging or bad gigging?" Ink asked him as he then picked up the pace a bit as he walked quickly down the dirt path. "Blue's giggling..." Error said. "So that's good I guess...he's okay."  
"Maybe we will meet up with him!" Ink said to him as he slowed down back to his walking pace, he could also hear it but maybe it was The Creator letting them know he was ok, "maybe." Error said, hoping Blue was alright.  
Ink kept on walking he was panting hard as he had been walking for 3 hours now and without having a break. "You should rest.." Error said to him as he looked at him. "I will in a moment ok don't worry" Ink said as he then fell to his knees he breathed hard, he then saw a bench with a box on it, Ink got up and made it to the bench.  
Error sighed and got off his back, looking at the box. "What do you think is in it?" Error asked Ink and sat on the bench. "They said like food and stuff didn't they" Ink said as he opened the box ans smiled as it was food and drink of all sorts, Error took one of the drinks and started drinking. Ink put the stuff in the inventory and then relaxed on the bench.  
Error ate one of the sandwich and relaxed as well, Ink also ate a sandwich and drank something as well he looked at the river and smiled. Error finished and relaxed a bit as he watched the water. "Thank you...for saving me..." He said after a moment.  
"I couldn't just leave you there Error" Ink said to him as he smiled, Error nodded and sighed. "Even though I've messed up your creations over the years?" Error asked him as he looked at him. "That doesn't matter no matter what I forgive you" Ink said as he looked at him, Error nodded and smiled a little. "Okay.." Ink smiled at him as he sat there he listened to the river.  
Ink then got up an hour later and was ready to go again, Error got back on his back once he was ready. Ink huffed and started to walk down the path again, "I can try walking myself if I'm too heavy.." Error said to him as he didn't mind.  
"Nah its fine Error really" Ink said as he kept walking down the path, "if your sure." Error said said to him. Ink only smiled at him and continued to walk down the path, he followed the path round the bend as he saw nothing but open fields and the river.  
Error looked around and relaxed on his back, Ink could smell ll the different flowers in the field he smiled as he kept walking. "It smells nice..." Error said, closing his eyes, Ink followed the path it seemed to be endless field, ink had now been walking for over 4 hours Ink was hiding the fact he was tired he was drooling as well a bit.  
"You should rest." Error said, knowing he had to be tired. Ink looked at the sun it had to be midday now, he sighed and put Error down again, Ink then made a little den in the tall grass for them both.  
Error sat down and sighed, wishing he could help, Ink finished it and smiled as he was so tired he crawls into the den and lays down, Error went in with him and gave him some water. Ink took it and drank it and breathed he lays there and rests, Error laid with him and rubbed his skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Cross had left Nightmare as he didn't want to be part of what he was doing, Cross fell into an AU he had not seen before he got up and looked around. Dream paced around and sighed; he hoped Blue was okay and Ink he had been searching for them until something told him to go back to his AU.  
Cross walked around the au he then saw a tree with golden fruit and walked over to it, Dream stopped when he saw Cross. "Who are you?" He asked, approaching him. "You must be Dream...Nightmare's brother" cross said to him as he looked at him, Dream nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately." He said as he looked at his side of the tree.  
"I'm sorry...but I think I understand why he is doing this" Cross said to him as he walked over to him, "Why is that?" Dream asked as he had half a clue why Nightmare was doing all this.  
"He's lonely like I was" Cross said to Dream as he stood there, Dream nodded and sighed, "yeah I knew about that part…" Dream said to him as he looked down. "Have you seen Error, Killer, Dust or Horror they haven't come back from their missions" cross said to him.  
Dream shook his head. "I am unsure..." Dream said to Cross as he stood there, "hmmm that is worrying...I hope they are ok" Cross said to him as he stood next to him. "Me too.." Dream said. "Perhaps we could look for them.." Dream said as he smiled a bit.  
"Yeah that would be a good plan" Cross said to him as he looked at him and smiled back at him, Dream nodded and went with him to another world. Then they bumped into the creator she was with a boy that looked like Dream, he had light blonde hair and blue eyes, his clothes looked at bit like Dream's.  
Dream looked at her and the boy a moment. "Um...excuse me, have you seen someone named Blue, Horror, Dust, and Killer?" Dream asked them as Cross glared not trusting them, "hello father!" the boy said to him as he picked up Dream and hugged him.  
Dream arched his bone brow. "Ah...hello..?" Dream said, a little confused, "hmmm Nightmare isn't with you how odd I though he would be" The Creator said to them as she stood there. Dream shook his head. "No, off planning something else I'm sure..." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Hmmm this isn't good I will have to find him before Chara does" The Creator said as she then disappeared. "I better tell you what is doing on" the boy said as he told them everything about what was going on and about the different AU's and Chara.  
Cross was shocked to hear that a Chara was planning to kill them, and to hear that in a different AU they had kids and such. "So...your my child?" Dream asked once he finished explaining, "yes from another world its nice to meet you in this one" he said to him as he smiled.  
Dream nodded. "Did I marry a human?" Dream asked as he wondered, "no you and nineteen other Sans married a goddess" the boy said to him as he smiled. "A goddess that's really interesting." Dream said and smiled. "Well it's lovely meeting you." Dream said to him as he smiled.  
"I'm Cosmo by the way and its great to meet you as well" Cosmo said as he then left them. "Cosmo, that's great name." Dream said as he kept smiling, Cross smiled at him as then walk along the brick path.  
Cross walked along with Dream and wondered where this path would take them and wondered what the others where doing right now, "I'm sure they are all fine Dream don't worry" Cross said to him as he walked with him.  
"Yeah your right Cross thanks I just have to be positive!" Dream said to him as they walked down the path together, Dream thinks about his brother Nightmare and what he was doing right now. Cross walked along the brick path there was a wall on either side but the wall had vines and flowers on it, Dream smiled as he looked around as he followed Cross down the path.  
Cross walked with Dream and looked around even if there was not much to see, Dream didn't mind that there wasn't much to see, though the random foliage on the walls was nice to look at. Cross kept walking he was enjoying himself then they came to a crossroads, cross pulled him onto the the path on their left.  
Dream followed and smiled, Cross saw there different flowers down this path as they kept walking cross noticed the path was starting to curve. Dream went down the path and hummed softly, Cross then saw there where steps then lead down, he went down them and kept walking.  
Dream went down the steps and sang a little, Cross looked at him trying to figure out the tune. Cross then knew the tune and smiled as it was the same one Papyrus used to sing to him, Cross smiled as he listened to Dream sing.  
Dream continued to him the tune, and smiled as he did so. Cross hums the tune with dream as they kept walking. Dream smiled "wonder where this leads" Dream asked Cross as he walked down the path, "no idea...hmm there are more stairs then keep going down..." Cross said as he went down them and saw the path was curved again. "It's a very long path." Dream said as he sighed and looked around a bit, Cross then sat down and sighed as he was tired now, Dream was tired as well and sat down with Cross.  
Cross took out a hot dog from his inventory and shared it with Dream he smiled and starts to eat, Dream smiled and took a bite of it "thanks" Dream said to Cross as he ate.  
"Hehe want to take a break or keep going?" Cross asked as he ate his hot dog, Dream hummed a bit "rest a little more" Dream said to him as he sat there, Cross nods and rests with Dream.


End file.
